<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adventures in Dragonspine by vivaciousIncarnate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269794">Adventures in Dragonspine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousIncarnate/pseuds/vivaciousIncarnate'>vivaciousIncarnate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vast Error, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousIncarnate/pseuds/vivaciousIncarnate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sovara Amalie, Outrider of the Knights of Favonius, goes on a trip to Dragonspine with some pals. Featuring Sova as Amber, Serpaz as Sucrose, Dismas as Zhongli, and Murrit as Fischl!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adventures in Dragonspine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sova, I did you a terrible deal writing you last time. If you would be so gracious as to come into my loving arms once again, I would do u RIGHT this time. im very excited to see ur play :D</p><p>Before we get this party started, let's give an ENORMOUS shoutout to sibillas on Twitter for creating this Vast Error work skin! He did all of us VE writers a huge favor :D you can find it here: https://twitter.com/sibiIlas/status/1357368185088069634?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is SOVARA AMALIE and you are currently trying not to freeze to death. </p><p>You’ve been in the mountains of DRAGONSPINE for so long you feel like your bones are slowly starting to individually solidify into place. It’s hard to focus on anything other than the cold with your friends SERPAZ HELILO and MURRIT TURKIN farther ahead of you, playing a game of DOMAINS AND DRAGONS and shouting as they skip along. Their energy combined seems to be keeping them warm enough to GOOF OFF. MURRIT’S BIRD OZ is currently sitting on your right shoulder, keeping his wings out around your head to block your face from the wind. Your loud shivering has garnered the attention of DISMAS MERSIV, a guy you don’t really know that well. You know he’s Murrit’s KISMESIS, and Murrit is Serpaz’s friend, who’s your friend. </p><p>You’ve spent time with Murrit before-actually it’s more accurate to say you’ve spent time with Murrit’s bird. Serpaz told you they had a beautiful raven who could <em> talk </em>, so you just had to go and see it. You watched the two of them put various things on a stove while you fed Oz graham crackers. You agreed to go on this escapade for an excuse to see more of him, but you’re further in than you expected. You’re tired from walking, fighting, and shivering.</p><p>Dismas is still looking your way. He’s been kind of quiet on the way up, aside from when you all have run into hilichurls or various other monsters. He’s mostly yelled at Murrit for being silly, which has been this entire time. </p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: Do you w/\nt to he/\d down? ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: I could w/\lk with you if you’re done for tod/\y ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(im fine!!!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(i can be here a little longer)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: Are you sure, my lady? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: You’ve been freezing for quite some time now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(youre both so nice to me)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(im fine, i promise)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(plus, what if i missed out on some cool treasure opportunity?)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: Next time we find /\ torch, we should stop ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: But for now ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: Here ///</span>
</p><p>Dismas puts his jacket around your shoulders. It’s black, heavy duty, and has some soft lining on the inside. Guilt rises in your chest.</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(shouldn’t you…)</em></span>
</p><p>You point at Murrit. They’re throwing snowballs at Serpaz, who seems to be distracted and playing Cat’s Cradle. They’re also very much not dressed for this weather, wearing only a leotard and a flannel over it. The flannel is horrifically ugly, like a hotel lobby carpet, but you only told that to Oz. He agreed. Dismas rolls his eyes.</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: Oh ple/\se they’ll live ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: Though im not sure if you would ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: You\/e been kind of off in your own world ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: You ok/\y? ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(fine! peachy!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(and now i have a nice cozy jacket so im extra fine)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(thank you.)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: Np. ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: If u dont mind me /\sking, how do you know murrit? ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(through serpaz)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(she and murrit wanted to play “will it set on fire” and invited me)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(i kinda sat off in the corner though)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(i got to play with oz) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(and both of them got to see if they could burn soup)</em></span>
</p><p>Oz chirps, and you pet him on the head.</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: Huh. ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(i forgot to ask you this earlier)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(but oz)</em></span>
</p><p>You take a breath in. You’re pretty sure you hear Oz sigh.</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(what is murrit feeding you?)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(did she try to give you fowl again?)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(i couldnt believe her when she told me that)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(does she even know how to take care of birds?)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(they dont eat meat!!!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(they’re herbivores!!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(does she give you worms at least?)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: No, but he lets me out to get them myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: I can handle myself, Lady Sova. You needn’t worry about my wellbeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(i know owo)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(i just want her to take good care of you)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(because you’re a lovely bird)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(who deserves a lovely owner)</em></span>
</p><p>You sigh, bat your eyes, and look dramatically into the distance. You’re trying so hard not to laugh at your own performance, but also you really love this bird. </p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: I know you want the best for me…</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: But right now, I already have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: Murrit is...a handful at some times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: And sometimes I feel more like I’m taking care of him than he’s taking care of me…</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: But in the end, we are a good team together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: How about this-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: What if I were to find another bird such as myself…</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: ...and introduce them to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(that would be great!!!! OvO)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: here’s /\ w/\ypoint ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: we c/\n chill here for /\ sec ///</span>
</p><p>You smile from the progress you’ve made. Dismas sits down and leans back on his hands. You stay standing and lean on the waypoint on your shoulder. Oz snuggles as close as he can to it. You both watch as the other two continue their game, unphased. </p><p>Serpaz is now being made to walk the pretend plank. Apparently they’re pirates now? Earlier Murrit was a dragon chasing Serpaz around, then they were drunkards, and now they’re on a ship. They hold their swords up to one another, play-fighting lightly.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([arrr]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([its no use sailor]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([your time is up]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([(yo get ready to roll)]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: (way ahead of u!!!!)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([What will it be, scoundrel]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([face me and my cool asf blade]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([or peris# in the cold ass waters below]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: let’s see!!!</span>
</p><p>Serpaz throws the dice behind her head. It goes rolling on the ground for some time, her chasing it. You watch her go running into what looked like-</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(wait, serp)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(that looks like a pit-)</em></span>
</p><p>Serpaz and the dice fall right out of midair, a loud splash following. You jump up and run over to where she was. You overlook a small lake with some ice chunks floating in it. Dismas and Murrit rush to your side as well, a few seconds passing before Dismas punches Murrit in the chest.</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: Why didnt you stop her dumb/\ss ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: You were closest to her ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([s#es fineeee]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([#ey serpentine]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([can u swim]</span>
</p><p>A few seconds pass before Serpaz’s head pops out of the water, shaking her head vigorously.</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: *choked cat noises*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: im COLDUHDUHDUHDUHD!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([see? s#e’s gucci]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: She could h/\\/e drowned!!! ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([o# w#atever munc#kin]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: the fuck did you s/\y to me ///</span>
</p><p>Dismas rolls up his sleeves. Murrit puts their hands out in the sleaziest way possible. They waddle around threateningly for a minute before falling backwards into the snow. Dismas kicks some more onto them before coming back to the pit.</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: /\re you ok/\y?? ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: im freezinguhguhguh!!!!!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: /\lright ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: lets get you out ///</span>
</p><p>Dismas puts his hand out, and his vision trinket around his neck begins to glow. He concentrates right on Serpaz, and a rock pillar appears below her, lifting her out. The three of you glide down to the lake’s edge, where Dismas creates a few more pillars for her to walk back. </p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: well!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: that was not fun!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (do you wanna hold barron bunny) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: yeah sure (|:D</span>
</p><p>You pull your stuffed bunny out of your bag. Serpaz takes it gleefully, rubbing her face against it. </p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: heheheeeee</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: cozy</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: whats over there?</span>
</p><p>All of your eyes turn to what looks like a pathway below the ground you were walking on earlier. It seems like there’s enough light to see the area further in.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([yooooooo]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([w#ere does this go]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: lets check it out!!</span>
</p><p>You all head down into the cave, you trailing behind last. Along the path, the layer of snow seems to get thinner and thinner. It opens up to a larger cave system, with several land bridges spanning across either end. To the right of the entrance is an abandoned hilichurl camp, with a small tent and a cooking pot. </p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([i need a rp break]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([my t#inkpans fried]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: same here</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: im hungry too!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: and we have a pot right here…*mischievous look*</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (leave it to me) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (i can make some for all of us) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: That’s very kind of you, Lady Sova.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: im gonn/\ scope out the c/\ve ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: ooh i wanna look too!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: I can fly, so I’ll go with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: I’ll be back, Lady Sova.</span>
</p><p>The three of them go over to the edge and start looking around at the bridge. You see Oz fly up to the top and begin circling around. Murrit stays behind, and sits criss crossed on the opposite side of the fire.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([#ey girlypop]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([#ow was my bird]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (fine!) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (he’s very well behaved owo) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([good good]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([so w#addya got]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (uhmmmm) </em></span>
</p><p>You dump the contents of your bag onto the ground. Out falls some pieces of meat, various fruits and mushrooms, and some mora. You really should have packed a second coat.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([a#a#a look]</span>
</p><p>He holds an apple and a berry to his face.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([its me]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (??) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([…]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([u# nvm] </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([so w#atre we makin]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (we?) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([well yea ofc]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([i wanna #elp]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([like if you need it]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([or i can fuck off]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([make a snowman or smt#]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([go kick some stalagmites]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([is it stalagmites or stalactites]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(no thats fine!!) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (you can help) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(hmm….)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(well since we have meat)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(we could make goulash)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([solid]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([w#ats goulas#]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(its kind of like a stew or soup)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(itll be perfect for this kind of weather)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([niiiiiiice]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([w#at s#ould i do]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(you could cut up the tomatoes for me!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(ive got a little pocketknife here)</em></span>
</p><p>You hand her your super cool kitchen gadget keychain. She fumbles with it before finding the knife attachment.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([s#ould i just cut it into t#e pan?]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(yep!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([cool cool]</span>
</p><p>You both work together as you toss your ingredients into the pan. The sizzling is the only thing in the air for awhile before Murrit starts the conversation again.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([so u#]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([u like baking n stuff]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(sometimes! depends on what im making) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(i like cooking because it makes the house smell good) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(and my matespirit will come out of our room and ask me what im making) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(she’ll sit at the table and wait until its ready) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(she’s very sweet OwO) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(what about you) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (whats your favorite food?) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([u## mines embarrassing]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (im sure its good) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([ u gotta prommy not to judge]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA:<em> (prommy??) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (promise???) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([ya]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (i promise) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([do you swear]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([on oz’s grave]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (oh no ToT) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (poor oz) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (but yes) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([my favorite food]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([its a mondstadt delicacy okay]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([a local cuisine]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([a treasure among men]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (just tell me) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([its sticky #oney roast]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (…) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(huh)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([see w#at did i say]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([now i #ave to live with someone knowing my secret]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([im gonna take t#is to my grave]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([see t#is is w#y i keep my mout# s#ut]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (dont worry i wont judge you!!) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (I like living in mondstadt because they have really good places to eat) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;[(ya good #unter’s food goes #ard]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (what if we went on a double date once we got back?) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (i bring my matespirit, and you can bring dismas!) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([oo# dope]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([ill order like]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([a bigass cold cut platter]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([and t#en ill be like “damn amalie t#at looks good”]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([and casually ask for a bite]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([but youll s#are with me rig#t]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(of course :D)</em></span>
</p><p>You hear crunching in the snow behind you as you realize the meat is probably done cooking.</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: oh wow you /\ctu/\lly being nice to someone ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([yessir]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: murrit’s nice!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([im not gonna give t#e full turkin experience yet]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([ya gotta stick around longer for t#at]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([smas# t#at subscribe button to get more of my superwacky shenaniganz]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT:&gt;([like + comment + s#are bb]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (looking forward to it!)</em></span>
</p><p>You grab some bowls from your bag and pass them around to everyone. Looking at snow has been increasingly less exciting as the day has gone on, so you focus your attention on the fire as you chew slowly. Your brain becomes clearer and clearer as you watch the sparks gently fly to the ground.</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: i s/\w /\ hilichurl c/\mp we could r/\id ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: wheres murrit ///</span>
</p><p>At some point, the two of them must have wandered off. You turn away from the pot and see Murrit and Serpaz standing on the edge of the cliff you entered. You watch the pair of them, hand in hand, jump down the cavern. You gasp.</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em> (SERPAZ!) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: godd/\mmit ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: And there they go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA:<em> (murrit didn’t even finish her food!) </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: give it to me. ///</span>
</p><p>You hand him the bowl. He takes a bite, makes what looks like the face of a disgusted cat, then spits it out to the side.</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: JESUS ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: HOW MUCH FUCKING S/\LT DOES HE NEED ///</span>
</p><p>He turns and throws the bowl as far as he can, sauce splattering everywhere staining the snow. He turns back to you panickingly.</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: sov/\ i /\m so sorry ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: was he weird to you while i w/\s gone? ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(no not at all)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: /\re you sure? /// </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: i c/\n kick his /\ss ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: do you w/\nt me to kick his /\ss ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: bec/\use i c/\n kick his /\ss ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(he was fine, i promise!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(we just talked about food and oz)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: well im /\lready /\bout to kick his /\ss for this little stunt ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: lets go get em ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(right!)</em></span>
</p><p>The two of you get your gliding gear ready, then make the jump. As you descend, you can feel the air you breathe getting colder. Your lungs and mouth are starting to hurt. An enormous piece of ice surrounded by what looks like elemental energy sits at the very bottom of the cave. You can see a small body of water with ice chunks in it, some Seelies floating around, and Murrit and Serpaz making snow angels. You land right near one of the Seelies, and try to gently glide it to its court while you feel the tension behind you intensify. You can hear Dismas and Murrit arguing over who-knows-who-cares what, and try to tune it out as you follow the Seelie to it’s home. A chest appears next to the garden, and you reach in and pull out various ores and artifacts. You turn back around to see Serpaz standing in the middle of the lake on one of the icebergs.</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: ooh a challenge!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: lemme just</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(WAIT HANG ON)</em></span>
</p><p>The pillar is activated, and several monsters appear in front of the centerpiece of ice, right where Dismas and Murrit are.</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: oh shit ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([p#uck]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([ozzy lets get it crakalackin]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">OZ: Of course.</span>
</p><p>You’re a pretty good shot, you always like to think to yourself. As you stand with a body of water between you and your crew, you realize this is the time to prove it. You take your bow off your back and aim just above the head of the hilichurl farthest away from your friends. You fire and watch as it hits square in the eye. You fire another arrow, but miss as Serpaz lifts all of them up into the air and drops them as hard as she can. As the final monster dissipates and drops various items, you hear a growling right behind your head. Your blood runs cold as you spin around and swing your bow wildly.</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: SOVY HANG ON!!!</span>
</p><p>She jumps onto one of the icebergs, falls on her back, and slides right over to you. As you watch her throw her hand up to toss the group up again, you hear-</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([MIDNIG#T P#ANTASMAGORIA]</span>
</p><p>You watch as her body melts and shifts into Oz’s shape and flies right across where the hilichurls once were. When she returns to normal she glares at Serpaz.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([yo wtf i #ad that]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: my b!!</span>
</p><p>As the final whopperflower falls, you toss out Barron Bunny and shoot it right in the heart. It bursts, sending both the flower and unfortunately Dismas, who you did not see wading through the water, flying.</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(DISMAS!!!)</em></span>
</p><p>He lands on a piece of ice right next to the challenge statue. He coughs loudly before giving a weak thumbs up.</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: im good ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: ohhhhhh shit i h/\te these things ///</span>
</p><p>3 Abyss mages pop up around him, and he slams his hands together to hit one of them with a pillar.</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: split up yall!</span>
</p><p>You and Serpaz stay where you are, and Murrit and Dismas end up on the opposite side. All 3 of the mages teleport, 2 to you.</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(we got this!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: right!!</span>
</p><p>You start rapid-firing arrows as quickly as you can to get their shields down. You doge as fast as you can when they fire back ice shards and watch as they drop to the ground. </p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: you ready?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(mhm!)</em></span>
</p><p>Serpaz gives a big grin, then tosses both her hands into the air as a large wind current surrounds the mages. You shoot several arrows into the air, and watch as they come raining down. The mages are pelleted with arrows over and over again before finally groaning and fading into dust.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([we’re good over #ere too]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: okay now that that’s out of the way</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: what IS that up there??</span>
</p><p>She points to the abnormally large ice chunk in the ground. There was some elemental energy surrounding it, but it seems to have disappeared during the fight.</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([we can look at it later]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([its super c#illy down #ere]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: s/\me here ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: i am DONE for the d/\y ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(can we stop by the adventurer’s camp first?)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(i think iris would want to know about this)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: ye/\h why not we c/\n ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([sounds good 2 me]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: same here!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: lets head back up</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="murrit">MURRIT: &gt;([cool]</span>
</p><p>All of you climb back up the cave, and before you know it, you're back by the Frostbearing tree. Serpaz pops up by your side.</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: soooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: howd you like it</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: wasnt that fun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: it was like a winter wonderland!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: and i got so many cool things from the hilichurls too!</span>
</p><p>She holds up some badges to your face.</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(whoaaaa)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: those are awesome!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(also by the way)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(oh me and dismas were talking earlier)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(we want to set up something for good hunter)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA:<em> (do you want to come with?)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: abso-freaking-lutely!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: whats the guest list like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA:<em> (we were gonna make it a double date, but now it can be a triple one)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: oooooo sounds fun!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: hows the new house been?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(good!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(moving was...certainly something)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(we still have a lot of boxes just...around)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(but monstadt is such a pretty little town)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(the view from the bridge is gorgeous)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: it kind of sucks we wont get to see you though (| :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: you’re so far away from everyone else!!</span>
</p><p>Your chest tightens. All of your friends live over in Liyue by this point, and from what you’ve heard they love it there too. They like the business of it, the constant movement and bustling of people. There’s so many little shops and terraces and cliffs to watch over the city from above. You were never drawn to the place, you always thought it looked too...much. </p><p>Albion was more than excited to move in with you, and it made you so happy that you were the one to ask. You remember peering at message boards hand-in-hand, packing all your things into various bags or suitcases or boxes. You remember asking her if she wanted a change of pace from small-town life, but you can’t remember exactly what she said. You remember overall it was a “no” though. You kind of wonder if she was lying.</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: i dont think she was!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(huh?)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(was i talking out loud???)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: im a mind reader ooooooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: but seriously why do you stress yourself out so much</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: she obviously loves you so so much</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: and who wouldnt??</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: you’re delightful</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: are you worried about being far away from everyone else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(yeah…)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: its not too far of a walk!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: we’ve made it a million times already</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: heck i bet we could make it in a day if we ran fast enough!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(or we could meet in the middle at wangshu inn?)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: but thats so far from you guys…</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: you could come over to liyue if u want and stay with me n laivan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: no matter what we end up doing</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: we’ll always be able to see each other!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: we've all got the spirit of adventurers!!!</span>
</p><p>Everything lifts off of you at once. You feel your whole body relax as you lean closer to Serpaz.</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(thank you.)</em></span>
</p><p>The sun becomes warmer and warmer as you all descend further. You hand Dismas his jacket back. You all get closer and closer to the camp, but you’re looking for something else. Your eyes keep scanning until they fall upon one of the survival boxes.</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(oh hang on)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(i want to put something in the box)</em></span>
</p><p>You jog over to it and crouch down with your backpack. You fish around until you find what you’re looking for. You drop a few scarlet quartz and a small note inside.</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(got it)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="dismas">DISMAS: wh/\td u put in there ///</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(nothing!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="serpaz">SERPAZ: did you give them some of your goulash</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(no!)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="sova">SOVA: <em>(it wouldnt stay warm in there!)</em></span>
</p><p>You wish you could leave behind some of the sunshine, kept in a small jar. The quartz isn't the same, but it's the closest you could get. As you trot back to your friends, you grin widely and think about the possibility of adventure for you and your matespirit. You can't wait for the next one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>